Aprendiendo a Soportarte de Nuevo
by Alice Masen Greene
Summary: Bella y Edward son llevados a la misma casa, donde aprenderan a soportarse de nuevo. Varias sorpresas le esperan a Edward.
1. Prefacio: ¿Otra vez tú?

**Prefacio: ¿Otra vez tú?**

POV Bella.

Al escuchar que abrieron la puerta de golpe, me espante mucho, a oscuras me puse la bata arriba del camisón ese que odiaba, tome un abre sobres que estaba en un cajón y salí de mi recamara dispuesta a matar al estupido que me aya espantado. Solo escuche voces que me parecieron conocidas, la de Carlisle y ¿Edward? ¿Que hacia esa cucaracha en mi casa? Baje las escaleras para regañarlos, prendieron las luces de la casa y me encandile un poco. Me vieron y se volvieron hacia mi, solo mire a Carlisle, no tenia ganas de ver al gusano. Lo mire confundida y el se encogió de hombros.

-Creímos que la casa estaba sola-dijo Edward con voz indiferente y viendo hacia la ventana de vitrales que estaba hacia su derecha-Cuando la compre dijeron que nadie vivía aquí.

-Pues yo la compre primero fíjate ¿Cómo ves?-dije con la mirada fulminante y con el mismo tono de voz que el uso conmigo.-Así que largo de mi casa.

-De hecho tú eres la que debe irse de mi casa.

-¿Tu casa? Es mía, yo…bueno mis papas la compraron para mi, no para ti.

-Te aseguro que es para ti y Jacob.

-Ah, entonces es para ti y la Raquel o como se llame.

-Dejen de pelear-Nos interrumpió Carlisle, no me había dado cuenta de que me había acercado mucho a Edward, estábamos a un paso cada uno. El nos separo y prosiguió-El único arreglo que hay aquí, es que ustedes dos vivan aquí, no haremos que los padres de Bella gasten dinero en otra casa, o nosotros. Piénsenlo.

Yo no tenia que pensarlo, no lo quería en mi casa de nuevo. No quiero de pareja de vivienda a un incomprensivo y arrogante gusano de calle. El hizo una mueca pero asintió con la cabeza, abrí la boca y me quede con los ojos como platos, como una estupida al ver que había aceptado vivir conmigo de nuevo. Aunque en mis mas profundos deseos quería que el estuviera junto a mi de nuevo, aunque sea para pelear, pero sabia que el estaría conmigo. _Espera. _Me dije a mi misma. _Estoy embarazada de el, ¡se dará cuenta! Bella has algo._

-Pues yo no te quiero en mi casa-dije asustada, no quería que me saliera esa voz extraña de niña que le teme a la oscuridad, Carlisle me miro confundido, le intente decir con la mirada de que Edward se daría cuenta del bebe, el me sonrió y no dijo nada mas.-Esta bien, pero quiero mi espacio personal. No te acerques a mí, no me hables, no…

-Como sea-Cargo una de sus maletas y subió las escaleras hacia una recamara.

-Espero que se lleven bien, cualquier cosa que ocupes tu sabes para que, me escribes una carta ¿De acuerdo?-asentí con la cabeza, me dio un beso en la frente y se fue de la casa. Apague la luz y me subí de nuevo hacia mi recamara, prendí la luz del pasillo que había para llegar a mi recamara, al entrar a esta me encuentro con ese estupido acostado en mi cama, muy a gusto leyendo un libro, mi libro.

-Oye, vete de aquí, esta es mi recamara-le solté enojada, aunque se veía hermoso recostado en ella, no me hizo caso solo siguió leyendo como si fuera tan interesante el libro para el.-Hola, Bella llamando al idiota que esta acostado en su cama.-El dio un largo bostezo fingido y siguió leyendo. _Tan idiota como siempre._ Fui hasta donde el estaba e intente moverlo de mi cama o mas bien dicho, tirarlo de mi cama para que se fuera de ella.

-Que idiota es Elizabeth-dijo el al fin, Elizabeth era la protagonista de mi libro, había dejado a su esposo por una mentira. Cosa que encajaba perfecto con nuestra loca historia de amor. Me quede sentada en mi cama esperando a que dijera algo más. El nunca despego la mirada del libro.

-¿Has leído el libro o que?-le pregunte. Pero el nunca contesto-Pues pienso que ella y Stefan con igual de idiotas.

Aunque intente hablar con el sobre el libro, nunca contesto ni me miro. Solo siguió leyendo la misma página, me enoje de que no cambiara de hoja hasta que me di cuenta lo que en verdad leía. _Si solo pudieras escuchar que a ti es a quien amo de verdad. _Dio un largo suspiro y después bostezó de verdad, se quito los zapatos y se recostó en mi cama. Nunca se movió ni nada, sabia que intentar quitarlo de mi cama iba a ser un caso perdido, por lo que me fui a otra recamara que había en el segundo piso. No estaba precisamente acomodada para que alguien durmiera ahí pero debía dormir en algún lado menos a lado de ese idiota. Destendi la cama y me acosté, tenia frió, la cama solo tenia la sábana y la colcha, no calentaba nada. Me la pase temblando un buen rato hasta que me acostumbre al frió de las cobijas y me quede dormida.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté gracias a la lluvia que estaba golpeando mi ventana. Me levante y me encamine hasta mi recamara para buscar mi ropa y bañarme cuando me encuentro con el saliendo de mi recamara. No dijo nada y no me volteo a ver, solo se fue abrochándose su corbata roja y con un saco negro en su brazo.

-Llegare tarde a mi trabajo-no dirigió las palabras a mi, fue como si se lo estuviera diciendo a la pared. _Así que conseguiste trabajo aquí, bien, estaré sola que alegría. _–Nótese el sarcasmo-. Detestaba la idea de quedarme en una casa yo sola y ahora no tenía a mi nana, ni a mi mama, ni a ninguna amiga con quien hablar.

Me bañe y me puse mi vestido azul marino, me amarre mi pelo con mi peineta favorita y baje a la cocina para buscar algo de comer, los dos teníamos hambre. Como pude hice carne guisada con tomate. Puse la mesa para mí, con un obelisco blanco que había cortado de mi árbol ayer. Serví mi comida, y me metí el primer bocado a la boca y vomite. No sabia mal, el problema fue que me dio asco. Odiaba eso de mi embarazo, de ahí en mas ya quería tenerlo junto a mi, seria igual a Edward, estoy segura, tendrá sus mismos ojos verdes, su mismo cabello cobrizo, todo será de el. Sin más que hacer me puse a jugar con el tenedor y el cuchillo.

-Hola, soy Edward Cullen, un incomprensivo gusano que dice amar a alguien-dije con voz de tonto, el cuchillo era Edward y yo era el tenedor.

-Vete a cortar corazones a otro lado ¿Quieres?-dije con voz seria pero al decir _Quieres, _mi voz se quebró. Tire el cuchillo y el tenedor en la mesa y comencé a llorar como una tonta. _El no merece tus lagrimas Bella_. Me dije a mi misma intentando tranquilizarme. No había nada que hacer, solo ir al jardín de la parte de enfrente pero estaba lloviendo, así que no podía salir. Me impresiono que Edward se fuera sin algo para cubrirse de la lluvia. Me fui a la sala a esperar a que llegara Edward y mínimo escuchar su voz hablando para si mismo o simplemente verlo en mi casa, mejor dicho nuestra casa. Pensé en Jacob, que estupidez, de solo acordarme de el sentí rabia en mi cuerpo así que lo deje a un lado.

-Eres el que se gana el premio de los idiotas-Grite mirando hacia el techo como si el fuera Jacob. Sin darme cuenta de nada me quede dormida un buen rato.

Al despertar ya había oscurecido, por lo que pensé que Edward ya había regresado. Me levante del sillón y lo busque, vi la luz prendida de uno de los cuartos que habían en la planta de abajo. Se escuchaba mucho ruido, como si estuviera aventando cosas como loco. Abrí la puerta y un florero pasó enseguida de mi cabeza, me asuste y el volteo a verme, tenía la cara roja del enojo.

-¿Te dejo Raquel?-dije con una sonrisa burlona, el me fulmino con la mirada y siguió aventando cosas. El ruido ya había hecho que me doliera la cabeza.- ¿Qué te pasa?-lo tome del brazo y los dos nos estremecimos.-Te dejo desahogarte conmigo solo por esta vez, dime que es lo que pasa. Que ya me tienes harta con el ruido.-dije ya un poco más calmada.

-No se que hacer-grito-Mi jefe organizará una fiesta de navidad y Carlisle le dijo que tenia una esposa, así que el me invito a mi y a mi esposa a la fiesta, pero no se a quien llevar.-Alcé una ceja.

-Yo soy tu esposa ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Muéstrame donde dice eso.

-El acta de matrimonio se me quedo en Paris, si quieres mando por ella-Me di la vuelta simulando ir por algo para escribirle una carta a Renee.

-Esta bien, te creo. Pero debes actuar bien-dijo apuntándome con el dedo, tome su dedo y lo retorcí, me fulmino con la mirada y sonreí.

-Haré lo que pueda, solo por esta vez ¿entendido?

-Gracias Bella-me dio un abrazo muy fuerte, primero intente safarmelo pero después no pude aguantar las ganas de hacer lo mismo y lo abrace tan fuerte como pude. Nos quedamos así unos momentos, al parecer ninguno de los dos queríamos separarnos.-Oye, déjame-dijo el tomando mis hombros y alejándome de el. Se fue corriendo hacia arriba, solo espero que no se haya ido de nuevo a mi cama. Apague todas las luces y yo también subí para ya dormir mas, aunque debería no tener sueño por dormir unas horas aun tenia sueño. Entre a mi cuarto y el no estaba ahí, se lo agradecí en mi mente. Me cambie y me recosté en la cama, estaba mas calientita que en la que me había acostado ayer. Apague la vela y volví a dormir de nuevo. _Seré de nuevo la esposa de Edward por un día, bueno, legalmente seguimos siendo pareja pero… de ahí en mas no. Mejor regalo de navidad no podía pedir._

* * *

Ya ahah XD el primer capitulo de la segunda temporada, espero que les haya gustado n_n ! Dejen comentarios los quiero bye !

DI NO AL PLAGIO !! EL PLAGIO ES DE GAYS ok no..

atte:  
Megumi Masen Cullen.


	2. Capitulo 2:Feliz Navidad Idiota

**Capitulo 2: Feliz Navidad Idiota.**

POV Bella.

Mi segunda noche en Inglaterra estuvo mejor que la primera, había hablado bien con Edward aunque sea por alguna cosa rara, mi hijo me dejo de andar provocando vómitos y mareos, y al fin Edward me dejo dormir a gusto en mi cama. Lo que me despertó de nuevo fue la lluvia golpeando levemente por mi ventana, al levantarme me bañe y me cambie, sin mas que hacer me fui a la sala a leer un libro nuevo que había encontrado entre la caja extra que me trajo Renee. Cuando apenas iba a comenzar a leer me dieron muchas ganas de comer, por lo que me fui a la cocina a ver que hacia. Encontré una nota en la mesa, era de Edward, nunca había visto su letra, pero al verla por primera vez me impresiono la hermosa caligrafía que tenia.

Bella, por si no lo recuerdas o no se si te dije ayer, hoy es la fiesta de mi jefe, quiero que tomes el dinero que te deje bajo el sillón y te compres algo Decente. Llegare por ti a las ocho de la noche. Espero que estés lista para entonces. Adiós.

Edward.

Sonreí al ver lo educado que pudo ser dejándome una nota en la cocina, me fui directo al sillón a buscar el dinero e ir a comprar un vestido nuevo. Cuando busque el dinero pero en vez de eso encontré otra nota.

Hasta crees que te daré dinero, ve y cómpratelo con el tuyo.

-¿Cómo pudiste caer Bella?-me dije a mi misma en voz alta-Ya veras Edward Anthony Cull…-no pude terminar de maldecirlo por que me dieron ganas de vomitar, por lo que me fui corriendo al baño.

Me manche mi vestido blanco, me enoje pero lo comprendí, sabia que esto ocurriría muy a menudo, _con que muy a menudo ah. _Pensé en varias cosas malas para hacer quedar mal a Edward, por tantas cosas que me ha hecho, me limpie con una toalla con agua la mancha del vestido, tome mi dinero y mi sombrilla para salir a ver un vestido para la fiesta. Salí de la casa, y brinque de alegría que al fin saldría a caminar un poco después de dos días de lluvia, corte varias flores de las masetas y me puse un obelisco en el cabello. Camine muy feliz por la calle, había un señor vendiendo golosinas y frutas, me acerque muy decidida a comprar algo, tenia antojo de dulces.

-Me da una manzana acaramelada por favor-dije con una sonrisa dirigiéndome al vendedor, ya era un hombre mayor, sus cabellos blancuzcos brillaron con el sol. Me dio la manzana y se la pague, rápidamente le quite el papel y me la comencé a comer.-Gracias-dije con la boca llena y seguí mi camino a buscar una tienda.

Camine y camine pero lo único que veía eran casas, era lo único que había, me desespere y al terminar la manzana me regrese para buscar por el otro lado, continué mi camino, y me encontré con un chico de mas o menos mi edad, era de cabello café oscuro un poco largo, llevaba puesto un traje negro con una camisa blanca desfajada. Se acerco a mí y me dio miedo.

-Hola, se ve que eres nueva aquí-dijo el muy amablemente.-Soy Alec ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Ah…yo… me llamo-no le quería decir mi verdadero nombre, le tenia desconfianza aun, por lo que le dije otro nombre- Me llamo Sabrina.-dije lo mas natural posible. El alzo las cejas y después frunció el entrecejo.- ¿Qué pasa?-pregunte.

-Nada, es solo que no parece que te llames así-dijo con una tierna sonrisa.- ¿A donde te dirigías?

-Oh, iba ir a comprar ropa para una fiesta de hoy y pues… no se donde están las tiendas.

-Mira, puedes irte por aquí todo derecho y ahí esta una tienda de ropa para mujer. En la mera esquina esta, espero haberte podido ayudar en algo.

-Gracias Alec-le di la mano y el le dio un beso, alcé una ceja confundida y me dirigí hacia donde el me dijo. Me había impresionado como el me había ayudado como si me conociera de toda la vida, mas bien ¿Quién se cree? Ya ni mi esposo hace eso, el se despide de mi con una mirada fulminante, deje a Alec un lado y entre a la tienda de ropa. Rápidamente una señora de unos cincuenta años, gorda y canosa, me atendió. Llevaba un típico vestido ingles de color menta con azul cielo.

-Bienvenida ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

No conteste, lo que quería era buscar algo que hiciera enojar a Edward, rebusque en mi mente algo que pueda ayudarme y en eso recuerdo la cara de retrasado mental cuando me vio con el vestido azul, me frote las palmas de las manos y busque un vestido azul. Encontré varios pero ninguno cumplió mis expectativas, todos los vestidos eran hasta el suelo. _Ya se. _Me dije en la mente. _Yo misma lo cortare. _Volví a frotarme las palmas de las manos y tome un vestido cualquiera de color azul, el que tome tenia piedrecillas de un tono mas oscuro, el vestido era azul marino ya casi pegándole al negro. Se lo pague a la señora y regrese muy alegremente a mi casa a recortar el vestido.

-_La, la, la, la_-fui tarareando como si fuera una niña inocente. Y lo era. Llegue a mi casa y comencé a buscar unas tijeras pero no encontré nada, así que fui a mi amiga cocina y tome a Edward, perdón el cuchillo.-Ya veremos si aun así quieres a tu esposa, Edwardito-sonreí con malicia y comencé a rasgar el vestido, primero lo rebané lo mas que pude, para dejarlo lo mas corto posible, ya cuando estuvo listo pase el cuchillo de manera vertical para hacerlo como en tiras, me lo puse arriba de la ropa y sabia que había quedado perfectamente hermoso, para mi. Antes de subir guarde en mi bolso un bote con una salsa ultra picante que me había encontrado en la casa.

Me fui a bañar de nuevo y al salir me quede en pijama, espere a que mi cabello se secara completamente, mientras eso pasaba me puse a leer mientras hacia algo de comer. Hice de nuevo carne guisada, y esta vez a mi pequeño Edward le pareció bien ya que al fin dejo comer algo como eso a su mamá. Al terminar de comer volví a mi recamara para leer el libro que me dio Renee. Me vi en el espejo y mi cabello ya estaba seco, no del todo pero ya estaba mas seco. Tome mi cepillo y comencé a peinármelo de una manera en la que el cabello se me esponjaba, _Edward se pondrá furioso. _Le sonreí con malicia al espejo e imagine que me salían cuernos de diablillo. Me quite la pijama y me puse el vestido, se me veía bien y no sabia como no se les ocurría a los sastres hacer vestidos como este, son mas cómodos y te dejan hacer mas cosas. El vestido termino dándome unos centímetros arriba de las rodillas, me puse unas medias del color de mi piel y mis zapatos negros. Oficialmente estaba lista, solo que en cuanto vi que las mangas del vestido se me veían mal me las arranque.

-Te quiero comer Bella-me dije a mi misma. Ya era de noche y la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¡Hey, vieja! ¡Ya llegue!-grito el.

Tome mi bolso, me mire por última vez en el espejo y mire mi vientre. _Esta noche, nos divertiremos mucho mi niño. _Pase mi mano por mi vientre y salí de mi recamara. Baje las escaleras tomándome del barandal, Edward estaba histérico pero cuando me vio hizo su cara de retrasado mental cuando me vio con el vestido azul. _Ya sabía yo. _Fui hasta donde el se encontraba y cuando me volvió a ver el vestido y se dio cuenta de que estaba desgarrado casi explota de enojo.

-¡Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer!-grito el-¡Por Dios, ¿Cómo se te ocurre ponerte ese vestido tan hermoso, siendo tu tan fea como un monstruo?!

-¡Edward Anthony Cullen Platt!-le grite yo-Ah…um…Se me olvido-me encogí de hombros y el frunció los labios.-Bueno nos vamos o sigo limpiando la casa.

-Ya decía yo que ese vestido era el de una pordiosera. Aunque la pordiosera tiene buen gusto.-Dijo volviendo a evaluar mi vestido rasgado, creación de _Isabella D' Fransua Le Cullen._-Ya vamonos-me tomo de la mano como en los viejos tiempos. _Bella solo han pasado semanas. _Pero el estremecimiento de siempre apareció.-El señor Brigasart me lo presto por este día.-me susurro al oído. Nos subimos al carro y mire hacia la ventana-Mi jefe es de Italia, se vino a trabajar acá.-El iba a manejar el carro la verdad le perdí la poca confianza que le tenia, _¿Y si estrellaba el carro a propósito?-_Tiene un dos hijos y una esposa. Son una familia feliz y les gusta que las de mas familias lo sean, así que por eso te pido que te portes bien Bella.-No hable, tenia miedo ya que el carro comenzó a andar, aunque iba un poco rápido me asuste ya que nunca antes me había subido a un carro que iba manejado por alguien que conocía.-Bella ¿Me estas escuchando?-dijo un poco enfadado, asentí con la cabeza.

De ahí, en mas el camino estuvo silencioso y solo se escuchaba el fuerte rugir del carro. Mire la noche que estaba llena de estrellas, un estremecimiento me inundo, me comenzó a dar frió en las piernas, me las frote un poco y volví a mirar por la ventana. El carro se paro en seco y me fui un poco brusco hacia enfrente.

-Intentas matarn…-me quede callada.

-No te preocupes-dijo el con una tierna sonrisa-Si fuera a estrellar el carro me saldría antes y te dejaría a ti adentro.-Se salio del carro y me deje caer en el asiento de nuevo. Di un suspiro ahogado y espere a que me abriera la puerta, pero cuando voltee el ya estaba a medio camino me salí rápidamente del carro y corrí hacia el.-Hay mi amor, te me olvidaste-dijo el.

-No te preocupes, mi amorcito-lo tome del brazo y con la otra mano lo pellizqué.

-Oye-dijo el en voz baja.

Entramos a la gran casa, no era una casa, era una mansión. La estructura de la casa parecía mas de Italia que de Inglaterra, me llamo mucho la atención, los colores de la casa estaban perfectamente escogidos y para navidad todo se veía espectacular, se notaba que los Brigasart eran de dinero. El hombre que estaba en la puerta nos saludo muy educadamente, pero cuando vio mi vestido abrió los ojos como platos y cuando entramos a la casa y nos vieron todos los invitados, que eran más o menos unas cincuenta personas se me quedaron viendo.

-Edward-dijo un señor de unos cuarenta años de cabello negro hasta los hombros, llevaba un traje negro con corbata de moño, y una camisa blanca.-Que alegría que ayas llegado-tenia un acento italiano que me hizo soltar una pequeña risita. Me dio la mano y yo le di la mía, y le dio un beso.- ¿Quién es esta hermosa dama?-dijo el viéndome el vestido.

-Ella es mi esposa-dijo Edward.

-Me llamo Isabella, pero dígame Bellz, Edward me dice así-En verdad el fue el primero que me dijo así, al menos que yo recordara.

-Que hermosa pareja, bueno pasen. Acaban de llegar en el momento de la cena.

-Que bueno nos morimos de hambre-solté como si fuera una muerta de hambre. El jefe de Edward me miro con los ojos como platos. De pronto una cara conocida apareció frente a nosotros tres.

-Perdón por llegar hasta ahora padre es solo que…-Alec volteo a verme y sonrió tiernamente-¡Sabrina!-grito el y fue hacia mi y me abrazo.-Que gusto volver a verte, que lindo vestido te compraste.

-Espera…-intervino Edward-¿Se conocen?

-Eh, el me ayudo a encontrar la tienda-me acerque a Alec y le pase la mano por la mejilla el se sonrojo-Fue muy bueno conmigo-le guiñe un ojo.

-No fue nada Sabrina. Bueno vamos a sentarnos ¿Les parece si se sientan con nosotros?-Yo asentí con la cabeza y Edward me tomo del brazo.

-¿Sabrina?-dijo el confundido y con en seño fruncido.

-Esque me asuste de que me hablara-dije en voz baja. Nos fuimos a sentar junto con el jefe de Edward y familia. Había una chica de mas o menos mi edad o mas joven, de cabello rubio y ondulado, caía como cascada por su hombro derecho. Llevaba puesto un vestido color carmesí.

-Que mal educado soy, no me presente-dijo el jefe de Edward- Me llamo Aro Brigasart, ella es mi esposa Sulspicia-le dio la mano a su esposa que era idéntica a la chica que estaba del otro lado de la mesa.-Ella es mi hija Jane y pues ya conoces a mi hijo Alec.

-Soy Isabella, o Bellz-dije con una sonrisa entusiasta la mejor que pude. La comida comenzó a llegar, una sopa de champiñones apareció frente a nosotros. Cuando dejaron la sopa de Edward en su lugar sonreí, era una oportunidad para echarle la salsa, pero ¿Cómo haría que no viera? Ya se.-Chiquito-le dije con voz coqueta, el me miro confundido-¿Me traes un poco de ponche?-lo mire tiernamente ye el asintió a regañadientes. Los Brigasart me miraron confundidos-Esque…Hombres-me encogí de hombros no sabia exactamente que decir. Platicaron entre ellos y aproveche para sacar el bote de salsa y echarlo en la sopa de Edward, cuando la estaba echando a la sopa, Sulspicia me miro muy detenidamente-Es la salsa favorita de mi Edward. Le encanta.

-Que linda esposa eres Bellz-dijo ella con una tierna sonrisa.

Edward regreso con dos copas de vino tinto. _Genial, ahora ya todo valió queso. _Me frote la cabeza. Edward me entrego una de las copas.

-Hay querido, recuerda que no me gusta beber-dije para tapar la verdadera razón.

-¿Desde cuando?

-Desde que los puercos dejaron de volar.

Sulspicia se me quedo viendo con ojos como platos, y no solo ella también Jane, Alec y Aro. Me frote la cabeza de nuevo y me quede callada. Edward tomo la primera cucharada de la sopa de champiñones, sonreí con malicia cuando lo vi enchilandose y gritar como tonto.

-¡Pica, Pica!-dijo el, lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos verdes. Su cara estaba completamente roja por lo picoso del chile. Todos los de la mesa y de las de mas mesas se le quedaron viendo. Edward tomo la copa de vino y se la tomo demasiado rápido, tanto que se atraganto, después siguió con la mía y para terminar tomo el florero le saco las flores y se tomo el agua del florero. Cuando ya logro calmarse se sentó en la silla y suspiro-Estaba buenísima la sopa.

-Le puse un poco de tu salsa preferida mi amor-le dije con una sonrisa. El me fulmino con la mirada. Volvió a tomar otra cucharada y esta vez hice como que iba a tomar el salero que estaba del otro lado de Edward, a propósito subí el codo y la cuchara con la sopa cayó en la cara de Aro, me iba a poner las manos en la cara pero en el intento llevé la sopa de champiñones al saco de Edward-¡Lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención!-grite y comencé a llorar. Aro comenzó a reírse, después Sulspicia y para terminar Jane y Alec se unieron a sus risas.

-¿Nunca te aburres verdad Edward?-dijo Aro aun entre risas-Tienes la esposa mas maravillosa que he conocido.

Levante la cabeza y me limpie las lágrimas para sonreír un poco. Edward se volvió hacia mí y me sonrió con malicia. _Perdóname. _Le susurre. Me puso la mano en el hombro y me sonrió con una sonrisa tierna.

-Nunca me aburriría con esta loca-me guiño el ojo. Se quito el saco y volvimos a comer. Terminando Edward se levanto de la silla y me dio la mano-¿Quieres bailar conmigo?-Acepte, le di la mano y me llevo a la pista de baile. Bailamos por unos minutos hasta que un mareo llego a mí, después me dieron ganas de vomitar, Edward no me soltó para nada así que lo vomite todo.

-Bella-dijo el muy enojado.

-Perdóname-dije encogiéndome de hombros y me fui corriendo hacia afuera de la casa, para pronto comencé a llorar. No me había dado cuenta de que Sulspicia estaba enseguida de mi.-No se preocupe, ya me ire de la fiesta-dije con la voz cortada.

-Bella, esta es la fiesta mas divertida en la que he estado-dijo ella con una sonrisa muy amplia-Nunca había visto a una embarazada hacer ese tipo de cosas.

-¿Cómo sabe que yo…?-le dije sorprendida, ella soltó una pequeña risita.

-Es evidente, no puedes beber alcohol, la comida te da asco, te mareas mucho. Más señales no puedes dar.

-Pero no le digas nada a el-le dije con una mueca.

-¿No lo sabe?

-No, y no quiero que lo sepa-Me miro extrañada-Esque…quiero que el se lo tome por sorpresa.

-Creo que el mejor regalo para navidad, seria que le dieras el regalo de decírselo, piénsalo bien Bella.

Ella se fue de ahí y pensé en lo que ella me dijo, me comenzó a dar frió y entre de nuevo a la gran sala donde era la fiesta, Edward llevaba una camisa limpia, de seguro se la presto Aro. Estaba completamente distinto, estaba…Ebrio, abrí los ojos como platos el se acerco a mi y yo me aleje.

-¿Qué pasa Bella?-dijo el, alcance a oler el horroroso olor del vino, ¿Cuántas se habrá tomado?-Ven aquí.

-Edward, apestas-dije tapándome la nariz. Se acerco a mi y me tomo en sus brazos de nuevo como ayer.-Ed…-el me tapo la boca con el dedo y después me beso como antes.

-Eres la única razón por la que debo seguir existiendo-comencé a llorar. Y me volvió a besar apasionadamente.

-Bueno pasemos a darnos los regalos-dijo Sulspicia viéndome, me guiño un ojo y yo asentí con la cabeza.-Aro, esto es para ti-Ella le dio su regalo y Aro le dio el de ella.

-¿Y para mi no hay regalo?-dijo Edward viéndome, su voz de ebrio me daba risa.

-Ah…-todo se quedo en silencio,-Bueno…-Edward tomo mi rostro entre sus manos-Yo…-me quede callada de nuevo, no quería que el me soltara-Voy a tener un hijo tuyo.

-Bella-el me volvió a abrazar y se fue bailando hacia los invitados-Seré papá-grito como loco por toda la sala. Llego hasta donde estaba Alec y le grito- Voy a ser papá y tu no-le saco la lengua y siguió bailando.

-Hombres-dije yo alzando una ceja.

* * *

Hola :D !! Espero que haya sido de su agrado n_n ! dejen comentarios los quiero byye !! ~Megumi Masen Cullen


	3. Capitulo 3: Resaca y Discusion

**Capitulo 3: ****Resaca y ****discusión.**

POV Edward.

Bella me estaba haciendo quedar en ridículo enfrente de Aro, espero que no me despida, primero me hizo enchilarme con esa salsa que ni siquiera conocía. _Le puse un poco de tu salsa favorita mi amor. _Podía ver claramente en su mirada que estaba total y completamente feliz de haberme hecho eso. Después de que se me quito lo picoso del chile tome otra cucharada de sopa, Bella metió su mano y la cuchara salio volando a la cara de Aro. _No es cierto._ Bella se dio cuenta y después devolvió su mano haciendo que la sopa me cayera en el traje. _Maldita sea la puerca que torció el rabo, ya me corrieron de mi trabajo._

-¡Lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención!-Grito ella muy triste, según ella. Como odiaba verla llorar, ni aunque me hiciera daño debía soportar las ganas de abrazarla y besarla para que se calmara, pero es mas grande el odio y la traición. Sentía una rabia de solo pensar todo lo que pudo haber pasado entre ellos antes de que el fuera de visita a nuestra casa, mi pregunta es y siempre será ¿Por qué Bella me hizo sentir como que me amaba? ¿Qué razones tenia para hacer eso? ¿Acaso estoy mas feo que el chupacabras? ¿Tengo várices? ¿Cara de puerco? ¿Estoy tan gordo como una res? ¿Tengo aliento de cabra? ¿Huelo a zorrillo? ¿Por qué hago tantas preguntas raras? Las risas de Aro y su familia me sacaron de ese transe de preguntas estupidas.

-¿Nunca te aburres verdad Edward?-dijo el aun riéndose de lo que había hecho Bella-Tienes la esposa mas maravillosa que he conocido-Una honda de alegría me inundo cuando escuche las palabras de Aro. Intente sonreír pero no pude. Pude ver que Bella levantaba la cabeza y se limpiaba las lágrimas para luego sonreír muy ampliamente. Voltee completamente hacia ella y le di una de mis mas malévolas sonrisas que pude dedicarle a mi ladrona de almas. _Perdóname_. Me susurro. Le puse una mano en el hombro y cambie mi sonrisa para complacer a Aro.

-Nunca me aburriría con esta loca-le guiñe un ojo a Bella y ella me miro extrañada, me quite el saco que estaba lleno se sopa y lo deje tirado en el piso, _que lo limpie Aro._ Volvimos a comenzar a comer, nos trajeron carne estaba deliciosa, yo siempre me he dicho carnívoro. Bella estaba muy callada y solo jugaba con los chicharos, no le dio ni un bocado a su comida, lo cual me extraño mucho ya que estos días ha comido como troglodita. Aro me tenia muy vigilado, decidí que debía sacar a Bella a bailar, para que mínimo hiciéramos algo decente y que Aro pensara un poco mejor de mi. Me levante de la silla y le di mi mano a Bella que estaba enganchando un chicharo con el tenedor.

-¿Quieres bailar conmigo?-Dejo el chicharo a un lado al igual que el tenedor y tomo mi mano, la lleve hasta donde había espacio para bailar, dimos unas cuantas vueltas y Bella comenzó a quererse zafar de mis brazos pero no la deje, quería tenerla junto a mi un poco mas, después todo sucedió tan rápido, una mancha de un color horroroso apareció en mi camisa blanca, Bella me había vomitado.-Bella-dije furioso, ahora ya había cumplido su cometido, hacer que Aro me despidiera de mi trabajo que con tanto entusiasmo iba a trabajar todos los días, el trabajo por el que había soñado toda mi vida.

-Perdona-dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros, se fue corriendo hacia el patio de la casa de Aro donde había una fuente, me quite la camisa blanca muy enojado y me fui por nuestras cosas para irnos de la fiesta, ya no soportaba mas que Bella me hiciera quedar en ridículo, ¿Qué se cree? Esta loca. Vi como Sulspicia iba a consolarla, maldita sea, todos creen que ella es la victima, como odio eso. Mi familia, la familia de Bella, mis amigos, mis aspirantes a novias me odiaban y creían que ella era la victima y no lo es así, yo soy la victima de sus abusos, ella fue la que acabo con la poca alegría que había en mi corazón marchita, fue como un huracán que llego y se llevo todo a su paso. Alec el estupido que estuvo coqueteando con Bella desde la mañana me llevo una camisa limpia, se lo agradecí a regañadientes, me la puse y espere a que Bella llegara.

-¿Una copa? Ayuda al enojo-dijo Alec con una sonrisa maliciosa, supongo que en algo debe tener razón, alomejor el alcohol me ayuda a olvidar por un momento lo que sentía. Tome la primera copa sin pensarlo, la cabeza me dio vueltas, me daba risa se sentía gracioso como te ibas de un lado a otro. Después busque mas y mas hasta que perdí total y completamente el por que de las cosas. Y comencé a decir idioteces que nunca creí decir en mi vida cuando estaba sobrio, pero supongo que cuando estas borracho pasa ¿No? Sin saber que hacer camine hasta donde Bella me había vomitado todo. Después vi pasar a uno de los meseros y le quite tres copas de vino o al menos esas conté, me tome y una y después las de mas. Al terminar tire las copas al piso y las hice añicos con el pie. Al voltear hacia donde se había ido la victima de mi adorada esposa Isabella Swan, la vi venir con una sonrisa mas falsa que la mía cuando mi abuela me dio un suéter tejido de color verde con rosa. Intente acercarme un poco a ella pero se alejo.

-¿Qué pasa Bella?- No pude reconocer muy bien mi voz, se oía rara.-Ven aquí-La llame pero ella se alejaba más de mí.

-Edward, apestas-dijo ella tapándose la nariz. Ahora tenia que dejarme acercarme a ella, me acerque le tome su delicado rostro de porcelana y la traje hacia mi.-Ed…-Levanté mi dedo inconscientemente y la bese como en los viejos tiempos, bueno semanas, días. Comencé a decir tanta cosa se me venia a la mente no sabia que hacer, no tenia idea de lo que pensaba.

-Bueno pasemos a darnos los regalos-dijo Sulspicia viendo fijamente a Bella como si ella ocultara algo, le guiño un ojo y ella solo la miro-Aro, esto es para ti-Entre ellos dos se dieron su regalo y a mi me dio celos.

-¿Y para mi no hay regalo?-dije volteando a ver a Bella, ella soltó una pequeña risita.

-Ah…-todo se quedo en silencio para escuchar lo que ella tenia que decir, de seguro diría que no tubo tiempo de comprarme un regalo.-Bueno…-Inconscientemente volví a tomar su rostro entre mis manos-Yo…-Ella se quedo callada, no hablo. _Aquí termina tu cuentito Bella_-Voy a tener un hijo tuyo.

Por una parte me alegro más que otra cosa en el mundo, aunque estuviera ebrio tenía corazón, lleno de alcohol pero al menos tenia uno. Solo espero que no sea una mentira que haya hecho Bella para hacerme quedar mal de nuevo. Un pensamiento extraño vino a mi, Bella y Jacob teniendo relaciones. Dios que asco, y si… ¿Bella se acostó con Jacob para después decir que es mió y dejarme sin dinero? Me importo un cacahuate y abrace a Bella lo mas fuerte que pudieron mis brazos de alcohólico. Después comencé a hacer cualquier cosa que se me ocurría en mi mente repleta de las delicias del alcohol. Camine hasta donde estaba el idiota que coqueteo con mi esposa.

-Seré papá y tu no-le saque la legua y seguí bailando, camine como pude hasta donde estaba Bella con una ceja alzada y viéndome fijamente. La tome de nuevo y volví a bailar con ella.-Vamonos a casa, quiero seguir festejando.

-Nos vamos pero nada de festejar-dijo seriamente y sin buen humor que digamos.

-¿Por qué no me tienes paciencia?

-Por que estas ebrio vamonos-Me deje caer sobre ella y me dio un golpe en la cabeza-No soy tu cama idiota, despídete de todos.

-Hola.

-Alec, ¿nos llevas a casa?

-Nah… ese ratero de esposas no conducirá mi auto… ¿Aro?

-Ire a contestar el teléfono-dijo Aro.

- Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring Bananaphone- cante.- I Call the pizza, I Call my Cat.

-Edward…no tenemos gato-dijo Bella dándose un leve golpe en la cabeza con la palma de la mano.

-Yo los llevare-se ofreció Sulspicia. Lo último que pude ver llegando a mi casa fueron unas gotas de lluvia caer por todo mi cuerpo y las estrellas tan brillantes como el sol.

POV Bella.

Ahora no podía quitarme a Edward de encima para nada, me seguía a todos lados para que le dijera la verdad, si lo que el recordaba de la fiesta era cierto y que yo estaba embarazada de el, yo misma sabia que no podía ocultarle por siempre esto, algún día debía decírselo cuando estuviera sobrio, pero el temor de que quisiera quitármelo al nacer el me carcomía el corazón. No quería que el me lo quitara. Y han pasado dos meses y medio mi embarazo ya es un poco notorio si te me quedas viendo fijamente al vientre, esa mañana al bañarme me sobe el vientre con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro, cada vez falta menos para tener a mi Edward bebe, solo tenia que esperar siete meses y medio y lo veré al fin. Siempre me he imaginado la imagen de Edward de niño cuando lo llevaban a jugar a mi casa, a que nos hiciéramos amigos. Quien lo diría…nos odiamos tanto todos esos años sin saber que nos convertiríamos en esposos y tendríamos un hijo. La discusión que tuvimos me hizo entrar en razón y saber que Edward no me amaba de verdad como para escucharme y poder seguir con nuestro matrimonio que ya iba de maravilla. No había visto a nadie de mi familia y amigos, me comunicaba por cartas de Renee, que me llegaban cada quince días. Ni siquiera había venido el escarabajo que acabo con mi matrimonio, ni Lucia, ni Sakura, ni ninguna de mis amigas de Paris. No me gustaba salir mucho aquí en Inglaterra por lo que a veces mandaba llamar a Jane para que me hiciera compañía, se había hecho mi amiga y mi confidente, me ayudaba con lo de mi Edward bebe y me ayudaba a quitarme a Edward de encima por un rato. Me puse mi vestido lila que me había regalado Jane, era perfecto para no aplastar a Edward, me gusto mucho, ella misma me lo mando a hacer. Me llegaba hasta las rodillas, Jane dice que impuse una nueva moda en Inglaterra, cuando salía habían varias chicas que traían vestidos como el que corte. _Pero yo siempre seré la original. _Me decía a mi misma siempre que veía a las copias esas. Sulspicia me invitaba muy seguido a su casa, mandaba por mí para que no hiciera tantos esfuerzos, cosa que no me gustaba. Odiaba que con el simple hecho de estar embarazada te traten como si fueras la reina. Se suponía que hoy me llegaría una carta de Renee, en sus otras cartas me decía que Lucia y Jacob tenían una hermosa relación, cosa que me hizo enojar, no de celos, si no de que la cucaracha esa me beso y se va con mi mejor amiga después de destruir mi matrimonio. Estaba en la cocina comiendo todo lo que encontraba a mi paso, encontré el pan favorito de Edward. _Si te lo comes, te mato_. Recordé lo que me había dicho, no me importo ni un cacahuate así que tome el pan y me lo comí. Alguien llamo a la puerta, de seguro era Jane o Sulspicia, por le vitral de la puerta pude ver que eran tres personas, dos mujeres y un hombre, no los reconocí ya que solo vía sus sombras. Camine hasta el umbral de la casa y abrí la puerta para ver quien era y antes de mirar hacia arriba alguien me tomo en sus brazos, me aleje rápidamente para no aplastar a mi Edward. Cuando pude distinguir bien quien era vi a Lucia.

-¿Lucia? ¿Qué haces aquí?-dije sorprendida y con una gran sonrisa.

-Vine para ver como estabas, nos tienes muy preocupados. ¿Te ha hecho algo?-negué con la cabeza. Sakura apareció por atrás de Lucia con un ágil salto, me saludo con la mano y luego me abrazo igual que Lucia.

-¿Cómo estas?-pregunto Sakura.

-He estado bien.

-Bella…-reconocería esa voz de cucaracha aplastada pidiendo piedad en cualquier lugar, era Jacob. Lo mire con repulsión y el frunció el seño.

-Lárgate-le grite enojada, pronto pude sentir una horrible punzada en mi vientre y me estremecí.-Vete de mi casa, no quiero que me vuelvas a hacer daño.

-Bella, vine para pedirte perdón y para ver si puedo arreglar lo que hice-dijo sinceramente, tanto que le creí.-Sabemos que vives con el, ¿Te ha tratado bien?

-Pues-Balbuceé un poco, no sabia si decirles la verdad o no. Por mientras los invitaría a pasar, estaban comenzando a caer pequeñas gotas de lluvia.-Pasen, no quiero que se enfermen.

Todos cruzaron la puerta, pero Sakura se quedo hasta el ultimo, la mire fijamente con una gran sonrisa, ella tenia el rostro pensativo, miro fijamente mi vientre, extendió su mano y la puso en el. Sonrió muy ampliamente, y sus ojos se iluminaron como dos estrellas en la noche. Dijo unas palabras en japonés, con una gran sonrisa, no pude saber lo que decía ya que mis padres nunca me enseñaron ha hablar japonés, solo francés e ingles. Las dos pasamos a la casa, entramos en la sala y ahí estaban Jacob y Lucia disfrutando de la comodidad de mí casa para besarse como si se fueran a comer. Tosí y ellos me miraron con una sonrisa burlona. Me senté en el sillón de una persona, Sakura se sentó en el piso muy felizmente, todos la miramos extrañados.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no saben que nosotros comemos en el piso?-dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros-Bueno ya… seré una persona europea normal me sentare en esa cosa de cuatro patas… ¿Cómo se llamaba? A si… sillón.-Todos soltamos una pequeña risita.

-Bueno… ¿Cómo te trata?-dijo Lucia, aun entre risas.

-Se podría decir que vivimos bien, el llega de trabajar y se sube a su recamara y no sale de ahí mas que para comer.

-Vaya, que buen esposo-dijo Jacob con voz sarcástica.

-Jacob-dijo Lucia con voz de sargento, Jacob se quedo petrificado y cerró la boca, al fin-Bella, cuando llegamos pude notar que tu vestido…

-Ha si… Jane lo mando ha hacer para mi, yo impuse una moda aquí y…

-No es eso Bella…-dijo Lucia con el rostro serio-¿Qué es ese pequeño bulto?

-Se le llama volumen de vestido-dije con una sonrisa burlona, ocultando la verdadera razón. Lucia alzo una ceja y bufe-Estoy…embarazada de…

-¿De quien?-escuche la otra voz de cucaracha aplastada pidiendo piedad, ahora la cucaracha era Edward.- ¿Quiero saberlo Bella?-Mire con rostro de disculpa a Lucia. Y después cambie mi mirada por una sin expresión.

-De Jacob, hace dos meses…

-¡Estupida rata de coladera!-Edward se lanzo sobre Jacob y lo golpeo muy fuerte en la boca sacándole sangre de ella-¿Cómo te atreves?-ahora le dio un puñetazo en el estomago y Jacob solo se retorció de dolor poniendo una mano en la boca y otra en el estomago.

-Edward…tranquilo-le dije yo acercándome a el y tomándolo de la mano. El se zafo de ella y me miro con tristeza.

-Bella… ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?-Se estuvo aguantando las ganas de llorar y yo también-Ahora doy por entendido que lo nuestro nunca hubiera funcionado.

-Que inteligente eres Edward-dije aplaudiéndole, el se fue caminando muy enojado hacia su recamara y cerro la puerta de golpe.-Oigan, no es por ser maleducada pero… quisiera estar sola. Lucia perdona lo que dije…tu sabes que…

-Bella, no importa…Edward es un tonto.

-Nos vemos luego-Dijo Sakura sacando a Jacob y Lucia de la casa junto con ella y se fueron. Bufe y subí las escaleras de nuevo, para encerrarme en mi recamara al igual que Edward. Después de unas horas y que sentí que todo se calmo de nuevo, quise ir con Edward, ni yo misma supe por que razón pero me encamine hacia su recamara. La puerta estaba cerrada con llave pero eso no me detuvo, le di una patada, la mas fuerte que pudieron dar mis débiles piernas de pollo y tumbe la puerta, Edward estaba dormido como un tronco en su cama, lo bueno es que es de sueño pesado. Me acerque al el y me senté a un lado, extendí mi mano hasta tocar una de sus mejillas, estaban heladas, así que fui por una cobija y lo tape. Volví a sentarme a su lado y acerque mi rostro al suyo, dejándome llevar pose mis labios sobre los suyos, extrañaba sentirlos.

-Buenas noches mi amor-Al decir eso me levante y me fui de su recamara para irme a dormir a la mia.

* * *

Hola, pues espero qe les haya gustado n_n ! dejen comentarios me voy bye !!

DI NO AL PLAGIO !! QUE ES DE GAYS !!

atte:  
Sakura Masen Yamamoto :)


	4. Capitulo 4: Consecuencias de una Mentira

**Capitulo 4: Consecuencias de una mentira.**

POV Edward.

Me sentía como un león enjaulado, no sabia que hacer con el recuerdo que tenia mas presente de la fiesta de navidad, cuando Bella me dijo que estaba embarazada, eso me lleno de alegría pero al mismo tiempo de preguntas acerca de cómo paso todo. Ella y yo solo tuvimos relaciones una vez y fue por que al fin ella se enamoro de mí. O solo era para ocultar que estaba embarazada del otro idiota, para después decir que es mió, matarme y quedarse con todo mi dinero, pero ya pensar eso es como si mi vida fuera una novela barata que venden en las esquinas a tres libras. A partir de saber eso mi vida se hizo mas rara de lo normal, mi pregunta mas frecuente siempre era ¿Por qué acepto vivir junto a mi? En mi trabajo intentaba calmar mis pensamientos pero nunca podía, cada cosa que hacia me llevaba a pensar en Bella y en el niño que llevaba en la panza. Jane y Sulspicia se habían vuelto muy amigas de Bella, iban muy seguido a visitarla y a ayudarla con su bebe. En mi tiempo libre de mi trabajo del día de hoy salí a caminar a la ciudad, disfrutando uno de los pocos días soleados de invierno de Inglaterra, pase por una tienda donde vendían cosas para bebes, no quería entrar pero un impulso hizo que entrara de metiche a ver que vendían. Había tanta ropa de bebes y esas cosas, encontré varias cajas de música con canciones hermosas pero solo una me llamo total y completamente la atención. Era realmente hermosa, la melodía me envolvió y no me di cuenta del pasar del tiempo. La caja era de oro solidó con incrustaciones de diamantes y jades. La vendedora de la tienda se dio cuenta de que estaba embobado viendo la caja de música y no soporto las ganas de decir algo para hacer propaganda y venderla, esa canción la había escuchado en algún otro lugar, no recordaba donde pero ya la había escuchado.

-Es una hermosa canción, lastima que nadie la ha podido comprar-dijo la señora en un largo suspiro.

-Supongo que por que no la pueden pagar-dije con voz burlona viendo el precio de la caja de música que estaba a un lado. Quinientas Libras, casi me fui hacia atrás. Pero aun así sentí la necesidad de comprarla.

-La verdad es que si, es una pieza única, no hay dos como esta, aunque deben de haber mas cajas de música con la canción.

-Si, yo ya la había escuchado-baje la mirada para ver por ultima vez la caja e irme de nuevo a mi trabajo.-Debo irme-Salí de la tienda recordando la melodía, sentía que las notas estaban brincando por mi cabeza y una ilusión llego a mi.

"_Es hermosa" decía Bella con una gran sonrisa, se acerco a mí y me abrazo lo __más fuerte que pudo. "Es para nuestra hija" "Será niño Edward" "No, va a ser niña"_

Hasta en mis propias fantasías salíamos enojados, voltee a la tienda y regrese corriendo.

-La quiero comprar-grite, como si se lo fuera a decir a todo el mundo, la vendedora me miro muy entusiasmadamente y me dio la caja de música en una cajita con estampados verdes en forma de hojas de árbol y un moño rojo. Saque de mi billetera las quinientas libras y guarde la caja en mi abrigo. Regrese a mi trabajo y Aro me miro fijamente, mire la hora, se suponía que debía regresar hace una hora, ¿Tanto me había embobado con la canción? Pero rápidamente saque la caja donde venia el regalo para mi hija.-Solo fui a comprar esto.

-Edward, el dinero que te di, era para que pagaras los impuestos-dijo enarcando una ceja, me encogí de hombros y camine a zancadas hasta mi oficina con la cabeza agachada.

-Perdón Aro.

-No te preocupes, solo no te pagare por un mes-dijo con voz seria.

-¡¿Pero si gano seiscientas libras al mes?!-le grite furioso.

-Por gritarme serán tres meses que no te pagare.-Me senté en mi silla que estaba enfrente de mi escritorio y avente la caja, la cajita de música se salio de la caja de cartón y se abrió, la melodía comenzó a tocarse de nuevo y haciendo que me embelesara escuchándola. Aun no recordaba donde la había escuchado, fui a recoger la caja de música del suelo y la tome entre mis manos temblorosas por el miedo ya que Aro venia para mi oficina, me quede parado, mis piernas no me respondían, Aro llego y me miro fijamente y después a la caja de música.

-Aro, yo…

-Edward…-dijo el con una sonrisa burlona-Era una broma, ese dinero era tu paga por haber hecho la exportación a Italia de la mercancía.-Estalle de risa. Mire de nuevo la caja de música y me di cuenta de que tenía grabado en letras de oro blanco la palabra: _Lilium. _Aro me miro fijamente, pude verlo por el espejo que estaba en la tapa de la caja de música.-Linda caja de música, la canción es hermosa.

-Si-fue lo único que pude decir ya que me imagine a mi y a mis dos hermosas Isabellas escuchando la canción conmigo, el bebe de Bella debía ser niña, y si es niña se parecería a su madre, los mismos ojos chocolates derretidos por el brillante sol, el cabello que se torna rojizo con el sol, su mirada…Todo seria de Bella. La iba a querer mucho, hoy le daría a Bella la caja de música y alomejor con eso viviríamos felices por siempre, aunque ¿Desde cuando una caja de música con una canción rara se hace un símbolo de reconciliación?

A mi hora de salida camine muy felizmente por la calle, estaba lloviendo como siempre, el día soleado se había terminado dejando una capa de lluvia en una tarde de invierno. Llegué a mi casa y me percate de unas pisadas hechas con lodo que estaban en la entrada de mi casa, gire la perilla de la puerta y estaba abierta. Escuche voces pero la que mas me llamo la atención fue la de Bella diciendo: _Estoy…embarazada de…_

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas y abrí la puerta de la sala de golpe. Ahí estaba, mi Bella y sus amigos. Para terminarla de amolar estaba el escarabajo de Jacob Black, le mande una mirada fulminante.

-¿De quien? ¿Quiero saberlo Bella?-dije con una sonrisa entusiasta, ella le mando una pequeña mirada a Lucia y después volteo a verme alzando una ceja.

-De Jacob, hace dos meses…

-¡Estupida rata de coladera!-No quise escuchar mas las palabras de Bella. Mi instinto de bestia me decía que debía matar a la cucaracha esa por haberme quitado la poca felicidad que quedaba en mi triste vida de coladera. Mi hija que termino siendo de el. Me lance hacia el y le golpee su rostro de mosca muerta sacándole sangre de el-¿Cómo te atreves?-ahora le di un puñetazo en el estomago y este se retorció en el piso como vil cucaracha que es, se puso una mano en la boca y otra en su estomago

-Edward…tranquilo-Dijo Bella acercándose a mi, me tomo de la mano y me zafe de ella, no quería estar mas con esa traidora.

-Bella… ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?-Estuve apunto de derramar lagrimas pero mis fuerzas salvajes me decían que llorar era de niñas, pero mi conciencia se sentía mal al igual que yo-Ahora doy por entendido que lo nuestro nunca hubiera funcionado.

-Que inteligente eres Edward-Aplaudió como si lo que yo dije hubiera sido algo que se debía celebrar. No soporte mas estar en ese lugar, así que salí caminando a enormes zancadas hacia mí recamara cerrando la puerta de golpe y dejando a ella y a su futura cucarachita. Esa pequeña cucarachita tenia que ser mía, debía ser mía no de el. Subí las grandes escaleras de dos en dos, para subir más rápido y no tener que verle la cara de nuevo a esa traidora, mutiladora, roedora, depredadora…como sea. Al entrar a mi recamara, cerré la puerta con seguro y me recosté en mi cama. Tome la caja de música que estaba en mi abrigo, la mire y la avente hacia el espejo, haciendo que este se rompiera, el silencio no reino mucho en mi recamara ya que la caja de música se abrió de nuevo, haciendo que saliera esa hermosa melodía, con solo escucharla me dieron ganas de llorar. Al poco tiempo caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

POV Bella.

Después de que le dije a Edward que el bebe era de Jacob, el había tomado distancia entre los dos, ahora no lo veía cuando se iba a trabajar, no lo veía en las noches cuando llegaba. Ni los días que el descansaba lo veía, extrañaba verlo. Aunque a veces me daban ganas de decirle la verdad, pero el temor de que quisiera quitarme a mi Edward bebe era más fuerte que el sufrimiento de los dos en este momento. Lucia y los de más, nunca regresaron, fue como si los hubiera corrido para siempre. Ya era el noveno mes, estaba llegando a su fin, Carlisle había venido a visitarme para ver como iba con el embarazo, decía que estaba bien, solo que los cambios de animo repentinos le hacían daño a mi Edward. El se había venido a vivir con nosotros. En las mañanas solo me levantaba para irme a bañar, de ahí en más me la pasaba acostada en mi cama y Carlisle me llevaba de comer a ella. Hoy era un día de esos.

-Espero que te guste la comida de hoy-dijo Carlisle con una gran sonrisa. Yo se la devolví con muchas ganas. Al momento de mirar la comida me gusto pero al olerla me dieron ganas de vomitar, así que Carlisle quito la comida de la cama.-Bella.

-¿Si?

-Si tu y Edward nunca se amaron ¿Cómo…? Digo…Tu y el…

-No lo recuerdo muy bien-dude un poco tratando de recordar exactamente nuestros escasos días como esposos felices. Hasta que al fin pude recordarlo-¡Estupidos ejotes!-Solté enojada.

-¿Ejotes?-dijo el dudando al igual que yo-No preguntare nada mas. El salio de mí recamara con la comida en sus manos. Lo llame por su nombre, cosa que nunca hacia, siempre le llamaba señor Cullen, pero se había vuelto tan cercano a mi que ya lo sentía como si fuera mi padre.- ¿Si?

-Cuando llegue Edward, ¿puedes decirle que venga a mi recamara?

-Claro-dijo con una sonrisa entusiasta y salio de mi recamara.

Me levante como pude de mi cama, mi Edward era más grande de lo que pensaba, había visto tantas mujeres embarazadas pero nunca había visto a una con una panza como la mía. ¿Será por que estoy gorda? Camine hacia la ventana apoyándome de los muebles y de una mecedora que me habían mandado Renee y Esme. Al llegar a la ventana mire a través de ella la incesante lluvia que caía por la ventana. El día era nublado como siempre, y los árboles que estaban a las afueras de mi casa se movían por el viento, algunas flores de ellos se caían, la primavera había llegado hacia unos meses. El pasto verde brillaba por la lluvia, podía imaginar ver corriendo a mi Edward por el pasto persiguiendo una pelota roja, su rostro pálido como el de Edward, sus ojos verdes iluminados por la escasa luz del sol, su brillante cabello dorado, y su hermosa sonrisa torcida. Cuando aun podía valerme por mi misma en el embarazo, había entrado a husmear en la recamara de Edward y encontré una caja de música que me llamo la atención, al escuchar la canción me di cuenta que era la misma que le cantaba a mi Edward bebe en las noches. _Lilium. _No sabia por que el había comprado esa caja tan hermosa. Me la había llevado a mi recamara para escuchar la melodía cuando el no estaba, siempre me imaginaba a Edward y a mi cantándole _Lilium _a nuestro hijo. Saque la caja de música de mi cajón y camine de regreso a mi cama a esperar la llegada de Edward, me acosté y me quede dormida un rato.

Unas voces conocidas un poco audibles para mis oídos me despertaron, era la voz paternal de Carlisle y la voz aterciopelada de Edward. Discutían acerca de que el no quería entrar a verme.

-No es mi deber entrar Carlisle-decía Edward enfadado-El que debería estar aquí es esa cucaracha mal viviente.

-Edward, ella quiere hablar contigo, solo escúchala.-Edward bufo.

-De acuerdo-dijo a regañadientes y caminando a zancadas hasta mi, abrió la puerta con cuidado y abrí los ojos para verle la cara, era tal y como la recordaba. O más hermosa, no sabía. El se detuvo en seco a un metro de mí y me miro con repugnancia. Espere a que el dijera algo pero eso era como pedirle peras al olmo, así que comencé yo, como debía ser.

-Edward.

-Si, así me llamo. Que bueno que te acuerdas-dijo el alzando una ceja, fruncí el seño y el desvió su mirada.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?-pregunte durativa, como si ni yo misma supiera que decir y la verdad así era, solo dejaba que lo que pensaba saliera por mis labios.

-¿Ya lo estas haciendo no?-dijo con la mirada perdida en la noche de luna llena. Solté una pequeña risita y por lo que pude notar el también, pero rápidamente cambio su rostro alegre por uno lúgubre.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Bella?-Escucharlo decir mi nombre hizo que mariposas corrieran de nuevo por mi estomago.

-Siéntate a mi lado-Mis ojos cansados y dormilones pudieron ver que Edward se sonrojaba, me hizo caso por una vez en su vida y se sentó enseguida de mi en la cama. Pase mi brazo por su cuello acercando su rostro pálido al mió, hice lo mismo con mi otro brazo y lo acerque mas a mi.-Perdóname-le susurre al oído.

-¿Que dijiste?-me susurro con su voz aterciopelada. Pude sentir como aumentaba la temperatura de su rostro. Puse mis manos en sus mejillas y entrelace mis dedos temblorosos en su cabello dorado.

-Perdóname-Acerque mas mi rostro al suyo y poce mis labios en los de el. Tomo mis manos con las suyas alejándome de el.

-Bella…-dijo con la voz entrecortada-No puedo dejarme llevar.

-¿Por que?

-Por que…

-Que bruta…-dije dándome un leve golpe en la frente recordando para que le había mandado llamar. El me miro durativo-Tengo que decirte algo importante-dije cambiando mi rostro por uno mas entusiasta, ahora por fin podré hacerlo feliz.

-Yo también-dijo el en voz baja-Tu primero.

-Bueno, es acerca de mi hijo-dije con una sonrisa, el pronto cambio su rostro por uno más seco. Gruño y después me miro de nuevo-Te quería decir que…es tuyo.

-¡¿Qué?!-grito, se puso las manos en la cabeza y sonrió de nuevo, pero la felicidad le duro poco por que después volvió a su rostro sin expresión-¿Por qué me mentiste?

-Tenia miedo de que me lo quitaras-Admití-Pero al verte sufrir pensé que ya era mucho soportar esta mentira.

-Tardaste…-Tome la caja de música que la había dejado a un lado mió para cuando llegara Edward.- ¿Dónde la conseguiste?

-La encontré en tu recamara.

-Nunca dejaras de ser metiche ¿cierto?-hizo su sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba y abrió la caja de música-¿Es linda la canción cierto?-Asentí con la cabeza tarareando la canción.-Veo que te la aprendiste-se acerco a mi y me paso el brazo por la cintura, puso la caja de música en la cama y me sobo el vientre.

-Me la se desde que soy una niña, la canto todas las noches.

-Entonces ya se donde la escuche.

-Perdona si te molesta-dije encogiéndome de hombros-Bueno dejemos de hablar de esto y dime que era lo que me ibas a decir.

-Bueno am…-ladeo la mirada-Este…ah…am…um…Cassandra…

-¿Qué hay de esa cucaracha?

-Es mí…

-¡¿A quien le llamas cucaracha?!

* * *

Dejen Reviews :) !!

aqui estan las imagenes del capitulo:

POV Bella: .com/albums/ss310/sakuriitha-94/My%

POV Edward: .com/albums/ss310/sakuriitha-94/My%


	5. Capitulo 5:Pequeños que nos unen

**Capitulo 5: Pequeños que nos unen.**

POV Edward.

-Se me olvidaba que no eras una cucaracha-dijo Bella con una sonrisa juguetona mirando a Cassandra que había entrado para interrumpirnos-Ya me acorde que eras una zorra.

-Estupida, idiota…-Dijo Cassandra, ella no sabia nada de insultos, pero Bella no se diga, ella suelta insultos hasta por los codos. Mire a Bella que estaba aun acostada en su cama y le alzo el dedo de en medio.

-Baka-dijo con su misma sonrisa traviesa y su mirada fulminante cuando le gritaba a los de mas, estalle de risa, provocando el enojo de Cassandra y las risas de Bella, Cassandra no comprendió lo que Bella acaba de decir, la muy sope no sabe que Baka es idiota en japonés. De pronto todo se quedo en silencio por que Bella grito muy fuerte.-Edward.

-¿Qué pasa Bella?-Dije yendo hasta donde ella estaba y tomándole la mano, me señalo su vientre lo que solo se podía significar una cosa, mi hija estaba en camino, sonreí y salí de la recamara de Bella gritando-Ire por Carlisle-Salte de alegría hasta donde Carlisle había puesto un tipo despacho en nuestra casa, llegue con una gran sonrisa y Carlisle me miro entusiasmado- Ya viene mi hija Carlisle.

-¿Cual?-dijo Carlisle como si le hubiera dicho algo sin importancia-Ha, Bella…Bella… ¡Bella! Ahora mismo subo.

Asentí con la cabeza y subí corriendo de nuevo hasta la recamara de Bella, la había dejado sola con Cassandra, espero que no le haya hecho nada, Bella estaba llorando y Cassandra tenia la misma mirada fría y perturbadora que tenia cuando Bella estaba cerca, no entendí que era lo que pasaba, pero me fui a lado de Bella y le volví a tomar la mano. Ella tomo la mía y después la golpeo dejándola roja, me quede con los ojos muy abiertos, no comprendía su repentino cambio de humor. Mire a Cassandra y la fulmine con la mirada, sin saber si ella fue la que ocasiono esto.

-Vete de aquí Edward-Dijo ella, yo la mire confundido y ella comenzó a derramar mas lagrimas de sus ojos chocolate-¿Qué no entiendes? ¡Vete!

-De acuerdo-Me acerque a ella para darle un beso en la frente pero ella me dio una cachetada-Esta bien ya me voy-dije a regañadientes jalando a Cassandra del brazo, ella se quejo de lo fuerte que la jale pero no me importo en lo mas mínimo, Carlisle ya estaba subiendo las escaleras con todos sus utensilios-¿Quieres que ayude en algo?

-¡Ya lárgate!-escuche a Bella gritar.

-Ella dice que no-dijo Carlisle encogiéndose de hombros, odiaba cuando se ponía de su lado-Espera aquí, prometo traerte al bebe-me susurro y después entro a la recamara de Bella. Mire a Cassandra con una mirada fulminante y ella me sonrió cínicamente.

-¿Qué le dijiste a Bella?-La tome de los brazos y se los apreté con fuerza para que me dijera. Me miro y me sonrió de nuevo cínicamente.

-Solo le dije la verdad-dijo encogiéndose de hombros-Le dije que tu y yo salimos y que estamos muy felices como amantes.

-Eres la persona mas vil del mundo, no se como pude caer en tu juego.

-Caíste al igual que muchos hombres con los que he estado pero de todos, tu eres el mas idiota.

-Lárgate de mi casa-Le dije jalándola del brazo, bajamos las escaleras y ella se tropezaba gracias a su vestido beige que traía puesto, al llegar a la planta de abajo abrí la puerta con una mano y la saque de mi casa dándole una patada, y manchando su vestido color beige. Le saque la lengua y ella me fulmino con la mirada al momento de cerrar la puerta escuche como algo golpeaba en la puerta. Escuche solo los gritos de Bella, por lo que subí rápidamente las grandes escaleras de mi casa, bueno nuestra casa, sentía como si las escaleras nunca se acabaran, al llegar arriba Carlisle me llamo y obedientemente fui a la recamara de Bella. Ella estaba sudada y roja como un tomate, o un chile rojo. Estaba llorando y en eso Carlisle voltea hacia donde yo estoy y me dio un bebe todo ensangrentado, sonreí muy feliz. Lo tome en mis brazos, no me importo llenarme de sangre, me quite mi saco y la cubrí con el.

-Aleja tus manos de el-dijo Bella con la voz muy cansada, después grito de nuevo y no encontré explicación para que gritara, hasta que Carlisle hablo.

-Bella-dijo el con una gran sonrisa-Serán dos.

-¿Qué?-dije yo con alegría. _Ahora en vez de una tendré dos._

-Edward-Fui hasta donde el estaba-Ve y baña a la niña. Ahora te llevo el otro.

Era niña, lo mejor de todo, fui al baño y en una pequeña bandeja de porcelana blanca con estampados de flores rosas, puse agua tibia, un poco caliente y bañe a mi Bella bebe. Cuando ya no tenia ni un rastro de sangre vi que era como Bella, el cabello era café como el de ella, un poco mas oscuro ya que estaba mojado, solo esperaba que tuviera sus mismos ojos chocolate. Mi Bella lloraba mucho, por lo que la envolví en una toalla del baño y me la lleve hasta mi recamara, para buscar algo que ponerle, ya que por la emoción de tener un hijo de Bella, compre ropa como loco, pero cuando Bella dijo que era de Jacob la guarde en mi recamara para después de un tiempo venderla. Busque algo en mi recamara y encontré un vestido color lila, rápidamente le puse ropa y después el vestido, la envolví en una sabana de mi cama y me la llevé hasta la recamara de Bella, para que la viera con la ropa que le compre. Al entrar Bella tenia al otro bebe ensangrentado en sus manos, le llenaba de besos la cara, llenándose de sangre en los labios. Entre y ella me miro detenidamente, a donde iban mis manos con mi hija, iban los ojos protectores de Bella. Se la lleve hasta donde ella estaba y la miro con una gran sonrisa.

-Edward, ¿Puedes ayudar a limpiar a la otra niña?-me dijo Carlisle limpiándose las manos, en una cacerola que había llevado. Asentí con la cabeza y tome a mi otra hija en brazos, no me importo en lo mas mínimo mancharme de sangre, creo que si saldría ahora mismo a la calle me llamarían asesino demente. Camine de nuevo hasta el baño, cambie el agua ensangrentada de la otra niña por una limpia. Cuando le quite toda la sangre vi que sus cabellos eran dorados como el sol, me quede extrañado, mi otra hija tenia el cabello café y ella lo tiene dorado, que desgracia, ella no se parecerá a Bella. Pero aunque no se pareciera a ella, la iba a querer tanto como a la otra. Fui de nuevo a mi recamara con mi otra hija en mis brazos y enrollada en una toalla. A ella le puse un vestido color azul cielo, la cobije con otra sabana y se la lleve a Bella. Ella me miro igual que cuando lleve a la otra, me senté junto a ella en la cama y le mostré a nuestra otra hija.

-¿Ahora si me crees que son tuyas?-dijo ella con voz casi inaudible.

-Si-admití viendo como la de cabello dorado se quedaba dormida en mis brazos-Jacob no podría tener hijos blancos.

-Como eres racista-dijo Bella entre risas y después dio un suspiro ahogado.

-Creo que debes descansar un poco- Le di un beso en la frente y le quite a la que se parecía a ella.

-Quiero estar más tiempo con ustedes.

-Lo estaremos toda la vida, tú debes descansar-Asintió con la cabeza-Te estaremos esperando.

En la recamara de Bella habían puesto una cuna de color blanco con detalles de color azul, puse a mis dos niñas en la cuna y después las cubrí con una cobija. Me fui de nuevo a donde estaba Bella y me quede junto a ella. Ella pareció notar mi presencia y puso su cabeza en mi pecho ensangrentado. Le tararee la canción que le había hecho a ella, no había tenido la oportunidad de tocarle la canción en el piano ya que no teníamos en esta casa, ni en la que vivíamos en Paris. Después pensé en como ponerle a nuestras hijas pero ninguna idea venia a mí, de tanto pensar me quede dormido.

POV Bella.

Desperté, creyendo que todo lo que viví había sido solo un sueño, pensé que Edward no estaba conmigo y que mis hijas aun no nacían. Todo parecía un sueño ya que nunca había sido tan feliz, aclare mis sospechas hasta que vi a Edward lleno de sangre y cuando mire hacia la cuna y ahí estaban, dos hermosas niñas que dormían felizmente las dos juntas. Aun estaba cansada pero quería levantarme y verlas, me enderecé de la cama y Edward se despertó.

-Te dije que descansaras-dijo el con su voz aterciopelada.

-Pero quiero verlas-mi voz se escuchaba muy poco.

-Ahora las traigo-Edward se levanto de la cama y camino hasta donde estaban ellas dormidas. Tomo una en sus brazos y me la llevó hasta donde yo estaba.-Ella es Lilyan.

-¿Ya les pusiste nombre?-dije un poco enojada, era lo que yo quería escoger y el me quita lo que yo quería. El negó con la cabeza.

-Solo le puse nombre a ella, se parece mucho a ti-y en verdad se parecía a mi, tenia la misma piel blanca, cabello café y solo faltaba que tuviera los ojos café como yo, me decepcione de no tener a una hija igual a Edward. Pero aunque no se pareciera a el la iba a querer mucho.-Te deje a ella para que el pusieras nombre-dijo dándome a la otra niña, que fue la que me lleno de alegría, su cabello dorado brillo con la poca luz del día que se filtraba por las cortinas blancas. La piel de ella era tan blanca como la de Edward, solo faltaba en ella ver los ojos verdes de Edward.-Y bien… ¿Cómo le pondrás a ella?

-Lucy-dije con una gran sonrisa.

-Lindo nombre-dijo el con la misma sonrisa torcida con la que me enamoro.

Le di un beso a cada una de mis hijas, Lucy se despertó y abrió los ojos, dejando al descubierto unos ojos azules. Me quede sorprendida viendo los ojos azules de Lucy. Su mirada estaba perdida en algo, después volvió a cerrar los ojos azules para quedarse dormida.

-Creo que las tres deben descansar-dijo Edward tomando a Lucy en sus brazos y llevándola de nuevo a la cuna, después hizo lo mismo con Lilyan. Se fue de nuevo a acostar junto a mí.

-¿No te iras cierto?

-Jamás.

Cinco años después…

Estaba en la cocina de mi casa, habían pasado ya cinco años desde los problemas que tuvimos Edward y yo al momento de casarnos, pero algo nos unió, nuestras dos hermosas hijas gemelas, Lucy y Lilyan, las queríamos como nuestra propia vida. Cassandra, la mosca muerta termino en un manicomio, ya que al tratar de conseguir el amor de Edward y no obtenerlo se volvió completamente loca. Mis dos hijas, una que se parecía a Edward, se llamaba Lucy, pero en su forma de ser era como yo, cosa que no me gusto, era igual que yo cuando era niña –mentalmente se parecía a mí- Maldecía a todo el que se cruzaba en su camino, niños por que con las niñas se la pasaba muy bien. En cambio Lilyan, que era igual a mi físicamente, había sacado el amor por la música que tenia su padre, estaba aprendiendo a tocar el piano y el violín, en su forma de ser, pues cambiaba de estado de animo con facilidad, igual que su incomprensivo padre. Lucia y Jacob, lo ultimo que supe de ellos fue que iban a tener un hijo, no supe más de ellos desde hace un mes. Sakura, ella se fue a un lugar soleado, donde hubieran abejas y matarlas, cosa que le divertía a ella desde que éramos niñas, habían veces que ella se iba sola a los jardines y mataba abejas, juro vengarse de las abejas, ya que una la pico. Otra cosa que supe de ella hace poco fue que conoció a un estadounidense que vivía aquí en Inglaterra, que se llamaba Robert Pattinson, estaba muy feliz por que el le pidió matrimonio. Alice y Jasper tuvieron un hijo, según Alice no me había dicho que estaba embarazada que por que no quería darme celos, si que estaba loca. Su hijo ya iba a cumplir los seis años. Rosalie, ella y Emmett estaban esperando la llegada de su primer hijo, ya que Emmett tenía miedo de tener hijos. Todo estaba saliendo de maravilla en la vida, la vida me volvía a sonreír.

-Mami ¿Qué estas haciendo?-gritaron Lucy y Lilyan entrando en la cocina, yo estaba haciendo arroz.

-Su comida-dije con una gran sonrisa, Lilyan salio corriendo.

-¡Papi, mami quiere cocinar!-grito desde las escaleras.

-¡Va a quemar la cocina de nuevo!-le grito Lucy.

Odiaba que hicieran eso, desde que se fue nuestra sirvienta –la corrí por que le coqueteaba a Edward- Edward había estado haciendo la comida, pero ahora quería intentar cocinar yo, pero siempre quemaba todo. Edward entro en la cocina y me quito la cuchara. Y apago la lumbre del arroz.

-Ya estaba terminando-dije fulminándolo con la mirada, el me sonrió cínicamente.

-¿Qué intentabas hacer?-grito como loco-Estabas haciendo arroz no una sopa de bruja.

-Solo quería ayudar-dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-¿Quieres ayudar?-Edward se dirigió a mi con una sonrisa, asentí con la cabeza-Ayuda no haciendo de comer.

-De acuerdo-dije a regañadientes, fui por los manteles para poner la mesa y las niñas me ayudaron a acomodarlos en la mesa. De pronto alguien llamo a la puerta.

-Yo ire-dijo Lucy ofreciéndose, me fui detrás de ella y la tome en mis brazos, ella me pateo un poco para que la bajara, pero no la deje. Abrí la puerta con la mano libre y era el cartero.- ¿Qué quiere?-dijo Lucy de mala gana y con mis brazos cruzados. El cartero me dio un sobre y se fue. Baje a Lucy de mis brazos y se fue corriendo a la cocina. Leí el sobre y era una carta de Lucia, lo abrí y saque la hoja para leer lo que decia.

Querida Bella:

Necesito que vengas pronto, es urgente. Quiero verte pronto saludos a todos.

Lucia.

Me quede sorprendida de su pequeña carta que había mandado con mucha urgencia, alomejor algo le paso a ella o a Jacob, ¿Y si le paso algo a Renee? Salí disparada hacia la cocina y Edward me miro detenidamente sin comprender nada.

-Edward-dije asustada, el me miro y espero a que hablara-Algo paso, Lucia me acaba de mandar una carta. Debemos irnos a Paris.

-Cálmate Bella, nos iremos mañana.

-De acuerdo-dije ya mas calmada.

-Ahora, déjame terminar de salvar algo de la comida.

-Mami-dijo Lilyan, voltee a verla y ella le susurro algo a Lucy y esta se rió-¿Nos querías matar?

-¿Ustedes también piensan que los quería intoxicar?-las dos asintieron con la cabeza y comenzaron a reírse, alcé una ceja y susurraron algo, fui hasta donde ellas estaban y corrieron por toda la casa y yo las perseguí-Vengan acá.

-Ni loca-dijo Lucy.

-Bella, deja de pelar con las niñas-dijo Edward desde la cocina.

-Ellas empezaron-le grite yo.

-No me importa-lo fulmine con la mirada.-Ya esta la comida, dejen de pelear las tres y vénganse a comer.

-De acuerdo-dijimos las tres, ellas se abrazaron y se fueron cuidando de mi, por si les hacia algo, Lilyan tenia la mirada juguetona de Edward y Lucy mi sonrisa de malicia. Nos sentamos en la mesa y Edward sirvió la comida, carne de la de ayer y arroz del que hice, bueno hizo otro pero le puso del que hice. Las niñas vieron la comida he hicieron cara de asco.

-No vean así la comida-las regaño Edward-Bendigan la mesa.

-Si-dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo-Señor, gracias por darnos de comer el día de hoy.

-Y que la comida de mami no nos mate, amen-termino de decir Lilyan. La fulmine con la mirada y ella me sonrió cínicamente.

-Amen-dijo Edward entre risas, después le lance mi mirada fulminante a Edward.

* * *

Hola espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, si, lo se, Sakura se casara con Robert Pattinson hahahXD, ella me dijo qe le pusiera ese nombre asi que no me culpen a mi culpen a: Ari Loka Cullen !! hahah XD bno me voy dejen Reviews byye !! atte: Sakura Masen Yamamoto.


End file.
